Rising Sun
by bellaswan9138792585
Summary: Seven years after Breaking Dawn . Its getting harder and harder for the Cullen's to descise who they really are.. Renesmee and Jacob start the awkward transition from friend to something more until Renesmee finds out the truth about bella and jacob's past. When Nahuel shows up the Cullen lives starts to unravel, but only then does her true love become clear
1. Chapter 1

I would miss Forks. Knowing far well that this is my last year here at least for a long while.. My family will never age but are suppose to be. my mother and father to the human world are twenty five but will forever be frozen at seventeen and eighteen. Luckily having a slim petite build, and being on the shorter side at five foot five inches I can most likely pass anywhere from a mature fifteen year old up to a young women in her mid twenties. .With the help of props like my vampire family. Carlisle and Esme are the oldest in every way. they were in their mid twenties when they were changed, but should resemble humans in their mid thirties. Carlisle and my father wore glasses to help. My mother, and aunts wear more makeup and dressed quite mature. even so this charade can only last so long. we have been pushing it.

when I was a baby the story had been that I was my fathers adopted niece. however once they saw how quickly I would grow they knew this would not work they kept me out of the the public eye as much as possible. and never for any length of time. after a bit the story changed someone unknown family member stepped up and I went to go live with them. When I was 4 I resembled a small thirteen year was then I began going to school and began ninth grade at forks story then became that I was my fathers cousin. a daughter to his father's youngest brother. my mother died when I was very young, then my father died in a plane crash. so I was an orphan. If my mind was not so sharp and never ending I would even get confused,

No one asked many questions. they all assumed my parents were still healing from the loss of the baby they helped raise so being a sensitive subject no one brought it now I was staying with the Cullen's on my 4th birthday I only had another 3 years until I was full grown my family knew it would time out just correctly. and they were right. today was going to be my first day as a senior. it is sept 4th and my last real birthday my seventh birthday will be on the 11th. after that I would never age again. my Aunt Alice is throwing me a huge party where to the humans i'll be turning 17.

now it was all coming to an end in my family's defense they have done everything in there power to give me a normal childhood without moving around and keeping me close to my grandpa and Jacob my home but we are on borrowed time and I know that.

Last year I moved out of my parents cottage and into my fathers old bedroom partly to give my parents privacy as well as my own. plus the room and closet that Alice expanded was much bigger.

as much as my father wants me to go to Dartmouth next year on the East coast in a state called new Hampshire he assured me there were plenty of wildlife, though more sunny days that would keep them inside, but it was the second best place to Washington. The rest of my family knows that its always best to start out as young as possible after all I have forever to go to college. so we will most likely start out in 9th grade while Rosalie and Emmett start out as sophomores. then I will become Edwards sister also adopted but the Cullen's. after all I look the most like my father to a human's eye. my hair color is the same as my father. I have my mothers eyes though not anymore.

I will miss grandpa and sue but my Jacob will be coming with us. and we will visit.

"come on Ness you're going to be late" Jacob hollered up the stairs.

I ran down the stairs "okay lets go Jake"

on the way to school Jacob looked deep in thought

"what's wrong Jake" I probed

"nothing Nessie i'm fine ill meet you at 3 pm"

I wanted to remind him that I do not need a vehicle to get home but I know that now more than ever we must keep up pretenses.

I lifted an eyebrow at Jacob

" I know you better than anyone something is wrong"?

he sighed

"I'm just thinking about the move next year I wish there were a way to work this out"

Jake I feel the same way, but you know we can't pull this off much longer well you and I can but my family can't. I can't leave them and I am not happy making you decide between your home your family and mine"

"Renesmee you and the Cullen's are my family. and you and I can come back to visit Bella as well."

school was going by quickly and when lunch rolled around nothing looked very appetizing.

I grabbed an apple and a milk while walking to my table just like my mother before me my list of followers come straight behind me . all the boys in the school have always given me an obscene amount of attention. at first making it hard to make any girl friends but then again my friends and I am used to it by then. my father told me that the same thing happened to my mother when he first saw her my mother tried to deny it but with my fathers ability to read minds he knew what all the boys and girls were thinking.

Andrew Sykes, Brian Connors, and Mark Roberts were the worst of them. Brian was wishing me an early birthday telling me how excited he was for my party aunt Alice sent the invites out weeks ago.

"ya it should be fun" Stephanie said.

Then Brian proceed to ask me if He can take me to a movie Friday night, and I made up some excuse like I had been doing for the past four year's now what I was not expecting was his next question

"are you and that guy Jacob dating now"?

i'm not sure how to answer that knowing that lately I was wondering the same thing well I knew that we were not yet but it seemed we were slowly beginning to make the transition or at least that's how it felt.

"no we are just really close friends" I said

I winced inside knowing that the word friend was never the right word for our connection.

after that I just kept quiet and listened while everyone else talked about things that were of no consequence. after school jake was waiting just as I knew he would be.

Jacob smiled a wide ear splitting grin " hey Ness how was your day".I grabbed his arm and gave him a quick rundown of my my easiest way of communicating. but I can see that

Jacob is still chewing over something but trying very hard not to let me catch on after this morning. I decided to let it go for now /i will ask my parents they will know.

when we got back home I noticed that Jake was not coming inside

" you coming in " I asked

" ill be back later I need to talk to Sam pack stuff you know" he gave me a smile that never reached his eyes.

I shrugged " okay ill see you later see ya"

I would not let Jacob know this bothered me and it really didn't. the fact that he has business to deal with was not the problem it was that he was hiding something and he must not trust me with whatever it is.

when I got in aunt Rose came over to inform me that I got another letter from Nahuel the only male vampire human hybrid in the world or so we know. we have been keeping in touch and in his letter I was told he was planning to come to my coming of age birthday. Allie had invited him. was this what jacob was upset about?

"does Jacob know aunt Alice invited Nahuel? I asked

yes he knows but not that he accepted the invite rose said

" is something wrong"? rose asked

"its nothing Jacob has just been acting strange today that's all

have you asked him about it?

yes he just tells me he is fine that he has a lot on his mind first I thought it was just the move but thats not for another year. i dont know he is just not acting like himself.

I ran to the cottage as fast as I can hoping to get my answers and wanting to see my parents they very aren't there to see me off to school or be there when I get home. when I was about a mile away I could make out raised voices but it was my mothers voice I heard

" don't you dare make our pass about Renesmee it was a different lifetime and you know Jake and I don't feel that way for each other anymore."

then I heard nothing my father must know i'm I turned to run I could see my parents open the door to the cottage and run towrd's me but all I could do is scream in my head that I needed to be left alone.

so this was the big secret this is why my parents stayed home to fight about what I should or should not know. that's my choice. I also can't help but feel my friendship with Nahuel also had something to do with this. I was going to hear this from Jacob now no more lies I'm going to know everything!


	2. Chapter 2

I track Jacob down to the reservation like I suspected. Once he gets one look at me he knows as Jacob often does that something is wrong. I am really upset he can tell. In the middle of his talk with Sam. He walks away and began to sprint over to me. his face full of panick.

" What's wrong Renesmee" he asked what's going on?

" what happened between you and my mother"?

"you mother"? he asked confused

" yes Bella Swan my mother don't make me ask again I am tired of all the secrets around here and I want to know what's going on"!

"I Don't know anything about all these secrets you are speaking of so I can't help you with that. if there are secrets I don't know about them. Why do you believe there are secrets. he ask's

"Well let's see the way you were acting this morning, the way my family stopped making a sound when I got home from school. and why my parents were fighting over you at the cottage. They must have argued all day otherwise they would have been there before or school after school, but that's not what I asked you there is one that you can help me with . what happned between you and my mother? I ask again. I want to know everything.

Jacob looked at the ground then back up at me do we really have to do this? he asked.

It was years ago and means nothing

Well it means everything to me I have a right to know

"can we take a walk down to the beach" he asked.

"fine"

so we walked to la push beach quietly. Once we got there he sit's on a piece of driftwood then pat's the seat next to him.

"okay remember the story I told you about what happened between Sam Emily and Leah"?

I nod but stay quiet letting what he said really sink in.

Well Its a similar situation. Jacob's fear painted all over his face.

I remember the story Sam and Leah were in love. High School sweetheart's .They were going to get married, then one summer Leah's cousin Emily came to visit and bam Sam imprinted on Emily and that was it. he didn't even have a choice he belonged to Emily for the rest of his life. though he said he would always love Leah and hated himself for breaking her heart.

"ya I know the story" I hissed. what does this have to do with you me and my mother.

but before I finished the sentence I knew it Jacob and my mother were in love at one time before me maybe still in love. I feal sick.

"you loved my Mother" I whisper.

"yes"

I let that sink in. Do I really want to know the answer to my next question?

"Do you still love my mother" ? I ask heasatently

" I will always love Bella , but now I love her the way I was always meant to as family.

its nothing more than that" Jacob look's at me with his big brown eye's and for the first time in a long time I want to cry.

This love for her it only changed when I came alone, because you imprinted on me otherwise you would still feel that way" I ask

" there is really no way of knowing that "

"You made a choice to love Bella you had no choice with me. I don't know how to feel about that I never really understood imprinting anyway"

I take a long breath before bracing myself for the next question.

" did anything ever happened between the two of you"?

Jacob gave out a long sigh than dove into the story of everything that happened between My father my Mother and him before I was born.

when he get's to the part of him kissing my mother I don't know what bothered me more how hard he tried to break my parent's up that he forced my mother to kiss him the first time or that my mother kissed him back the second time.

I stand up my head still swirling from everything I just learned about the boy I thought I knew better then anyone. The boy that I think I have fallen in love with.

I'm going to need some time to think this all over. I don't understand why the big secret, I mean our relationship has gotten confusing enough without this added bonus.

"what's confusing Jacob asked"

us how we feel about each other what's going on between us? I have felt a change with us Our relationship was always been so cut and dry easy you are my best friend always there for me but I have started to develope different feelings for you ,and I don't understand or know how to deal with them. I think some time away from each other will help to get my mind strate.

when I stood to go Jacob stood just as quickly

"Renesmee I am in love with you. you are right to have felt a change there is one. I think you are the most beautiful intelligent funny women I have ever known, and I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine going more than a couple of days without you. I have been scared to tell you for fear that you may not feel the same.

Jacob took a step towards me I instantly backed away.

" Jake that 's the problem, I do feel the same that's why this hurts me so that's why I need time away to figure out what all this mean for us.

My heart pained to see the look on Jacob's face like a piece of him was missing ,but I needed to get away I need to figure out what all this means if anything I also want to talk to my mother to get her side of what happened. so I turn away and left lapush not looking back.

when I got home my parents were out hunting. I asked my aunt Rosalie about my mother and Jacob's past but all she said was

" you should talk to your mother I can't really answer any of your questions sweetheart."

I went up to my room I wrote back to Nahou telling him about school how things were in south America and , what he has been up to, when I finished my letter . I did my homework then layed on my bed and listened to my favorite songs on my iPod my father gave me. Thinking over all this new information. I knew one thing for sure when my parents got back I would get all the answers I needed.

Just then I heard my Father dawn stairs I jumped up and ran down stairs. "dad where is mom" knowing that with my fathers abilities he already must know why I am looking for her.

" She is at the cottage" he told me

"Thanks" I say on my way out the back door. When I get to the cottage I walked in

"mom can we talk for a minute"?

of course sweetheart

we sat down in the living room in front of the fire-place it was a warm and comfortable enviroment.

" Mom I need to know about Jacob and well you?

what about us

"did you love him"?

Yes I did, but nothing like how I love your father. I told her the story Jacob told me and she told me that everything he told me was the truth.

"sweetheart what is really bothering you"?

I feel like Jacob's love for me is not inconsequential because he never chose me. don't you understand Mom Jacob chose you he fought for you and if I was never born he would still love you."

"So that's the problem that Jake did not choice you.

"Renesmee sweetheart you never chose who you fall in love with not really

?don't you see ?it choses you. Do you think I made the conscious choice to fall in love with your father"? There was a magnetic course that pulled us together. I couldn't stay away if I tried and it was the same way for your father he tried to stay away from me for my safety.

When I walked into my science class to sit next to him he gave me the darkest look everything in my conscious mind should have told me to run. to stay far away from him but I couldn't because we were meant to be simple as that. she smiles at me.

But you chose daddy over Jacob that was a choice. I say matter of fact no Renesmee there was never a choice to make. I loved Jacob the way the average person in this world felt love, but the love I felt , feel for your father is a one and a million kind of love True love that's what jake has for you

Renesmee what you need to do is take some time to see how you feel for Jacob. because lord knows he loves you more than you will ever know.

Thanks mom she gives me a hug.

one more thing what have you and dad been fighting about?

your father believed you should know about Jake's past feelings for me and our past all the things you wanted to know. he also likes Jacob but feels that you are young and..

"and"

just then my father walks in the room,

I think you should take your time not jump into a relationship.

Dad I'm not in a relationship I hive him a kiss on his cold cheek.

"dad" I ask can you tell me when Jacob's feelings began to change towards me?

My father looked embarrassed admitting that he picked Jacobs private thoughts about me is not something he wanted to talk about.

"about six months ago mid april why" he ask's

Just curious

Just then the door bell rang

I ran to the door hoping it was Jacob

There he stood Nahuel the first time I had seen him in almost seven years and wow was he handsome.

.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nahuel oh my god what are you doing here"?

"I came for your birthday"

"that's not till next weekend" I tell him

"yes I know , but I wanted to visit" he replies

"well come in come in" Alice chirps from behind me.

I smile and step aside for Nahuel to come in. I'm happy to see him, but maybe not the best timing with the talk Jacob and I just had. I feel like Jacob has always felt like he is in competition with Nahuel even though this is the first time I have seen him in seven years. Just then I notice my father's incriminating smile as if this idea appeals to him I thought Jacob and him were way past this. It seems in the last six months things have changed ever so slightly.

." so" Carlisle asked "Huilen did not accompany you"?

then I notice that my whole family has joined us in the sitting room.

"no I made the descision to change my feeding habbits she is not ready she may never be" Nahuel responded.

he turned to me and with a smile " she said to tell you happy birthday Renesmee"

he has never called me Nessie like jacob and my family sometimes do he always uses my whole name.

" Im sorry about that I can't help but to feel responsable before you met me"...Nahuel interups me.

" Renesmee I have never been happier than I am now. All the self hatred I had for the death of my mother, just being born. well murdering innocent humans only made it impossible for me to let all those dark feelings go" he paused looked at me then said

"like I said to Huilen I am after all half human and thats a part of me she could never understand"

I give him a week smile. this is great I don't feel enough guilt making jacob up and leave his family his home, but now my family and our ways have caused ' a wedge between Nahuel and Huilen.

"so what have you been up to? Bella ask's.

"trying to avoid my father and most of my siblings. I have a new brother Gabreal he is about renesmee's age. When I first met all of you in the clearing that day my fathers new victome gabreals mother was pregnant with him but I did not know not then. I did not find out intill three years latter when Serena came looking for me wanting to introduce me to my little brother hoping i would come if I had a little brother. I do not agree with there life style or the way they view humens" Nahuel replies.

" The way I see it we are half human to me it's killing our own hind and we have no excuse because we can survive on human food as well as blood" I say

" I agree" Nahuel agree's

"I replied to your letter today" I tell him

"let me have it" Nahuel say's

"whats the point" I reply

"The point is that I have always saved every letter you have ever sent. I'm not about to change that now"

I blush

"so what's going on with your father why do you think he is being so persistant" Carlile ask's

" I think its because now that he has another sun he want's the three of us to sontinue his work exspand the familt you would think he would back off now that he has another son.

" yes but women hybrides like your sister's may be able to have they tried? secretly I have been wondering this myself if I can ever have children. I mean I may stop ageing but my body still changes. I still have the right anatomy to have a baby. I secretly hope that someday someway It could be true.

"no they have not tried yet, but My father wants them to try. He is worried that the human genies will over power the vampire in the offspring. like we are all just some science experiment to him". he tell's me

He was quiet for the rest of the walk and I found myself thinking of Jacob and how he was feeling after our talk.

Once we get back to the house I see Jacob's motorcycle I know he is inside waiting to talk to me.

"Jake's here"

" I wondered if the two of you were still joined at the hip"

"we spend a lot of time together" always have" I say

Think I'll get any time alone with you this week"?

Isn't that what we are doing now " I say teasingly

" your friendship means a lot to me you understand me in a way no one can as much as I am part of my vampire family there are ways we are different. they can't understand the way I feel the questions I have when it comes to so many things like you can. Like I said your friendship over the years has meant alot even just buy letters "

Renesmee you do know that apart from my sister Jessica you are the only friend only one I have visited.

I can feel jake's eyes on us as we walk up the steeps to the house.

we walk inside and no one is speaking. but I can feel all the tension. I can here Jake het up of the couch and walk towards me. Then he is in front of us looking Nahue in the eyes. I never realized before but standing so close I can see the similarities they both have dark eyes black hair and ruset deep olive skin. and of course they are both handsome they are both beautiful.

"Ness can we talk "?

yes of course jake you remember nakue and Nahoko you remember Jacob.

both men barely acknowledge each other just a quick nod from jacob.

I turn to nahokui " will you accuse me I say.

" of course Ill go catch up with the rest of your family.

"so is this why you need your space Ness"?

Jake paused trying to control his temper

"Why you really need time to yourself to think" he begins again

"What Nahuel"? I ask

"now you're talking crazy. Nahuel just showed up on our door steps maybe a couple hours after I got back from La Push" I tell Jacob.

"the reason I told you I needed space is because I just found out that you and my mother and father had a love triangle you were incredibly in love with my mother and she was in love with you and to top this all off my whole family has kept this from me for years"!

"how would you react to that Jake"? I hiss

Jacob looked down at the ground for at a bit the silence between us was unsettling.

"no I wouldn't like that very much you are right and I'm sorry for everything for not telling you myself, and for the way I just spoke to you"

"Well did you have another reason that you came by besides scolding me for having friends"?

"Yes Jacob said

"we should probably go inside I need to speak to your whole family It's important" Jake say's

When we got inside everyone was already together no doubt a product of my fathers eavesdropping.I roll my eyes.

"I spoke with Sam this morning last night three hikers went missing well sam came across their bodies this morning it's only a matter of time before the police find them" Jake looked across at Nahuel I didn't like the accusation that look meant, not at all.

then Jacob looked at Nahuel

" you did ;not happen to bump into any stragglers on your way in to town"?

I was going to speak up but my father beat me to it  
>"Jake He had nothing to do with this he has the same diet we do"<p>

"already one of the family I see" jacob said in a condescending tone"

"maybe you should go Jacob" Edward said

There's more the scent it's one we have never picked up before so I know it was not your friend. but maybe he knows who it is"

"I came alone" Nahuel says

Carlisle stood " come let's go see if any of us recognise the sent"

Then my mother whispered the name I dreaded to ever hear again

"The Volturi" bella went still as a statue write then

"no Bell's I will never forget any of the scent's in the clearing that day none of us ever will"

Jacob say's with a reassuring smile.

once we got to the spot where the scent and hikers were I notice that they are gone

"sam must have called them in"

Say;s Jake " so anyone he asked

Edward answered for the family " no nothing we have ever came across

No Alice looks at Nahuel I know one it's Helien,

I look at Nahuel a look of dread flashed across his face

"I know who it is" he begins

"My father sisters and brother Gabreal are all here.

Just then we all hear something moving in the woods fast to fast to be anything but a vampire.

"It's Helien she is alone" Edward tells us.

when she get's to us her arms wrap around Nahuel

"They all tried to kill me, They all tried to kill me I barley got away!" she screams

"who" Nahuel asks

"Your family and now they are after you"


End file.
